


Haunted building

by Biket



Series: HQ Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorms, Gen, Ghosts, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket
Summary: Shirabu didn't believe in ghosts or in anything of the sort. So when a panicked Goshiki came banging on his door in the middle of the night, saying the building was haunted, he didn't know what to do to show the spiker how much of an idiot he was being. Maybe proving him wrong by going to the so-called haunted areas would be a good idea. Right?
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: HQ Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913206
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Haunted building

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece for day 4 of spiker-setter week - Supernatural!  
> This is really self-indulgent btw

Shirabu had been looking forward to having a good night with long hours of sleep washing away the exhaustion he felt so when he heard a sudden loud banging against his door, he considered not answering it. He didn’t need to check his phone to know it was the middle of the night and that nobody was supposed to be awake. So why should he have to get up, leave the comfort of his blanket, and open the door to face what would certainly be an unpleasant situation?

“Shirabu, open the door! Please!”

It took him at least three minutes to recognize the distressed voice of Goshiki on the other side of his door. _What the fuck._ Groaning, Shirabu got up and put on a shirt, glaring at the door when Goshiki knocked - banged - on it another time. Saying he opened the door angrily would be an understatement. 

“What do you want?!”

He flinched at his own question. He certainly didn’t mean to scream like that but his irritation got the better of him and the fact he was supposed to be asleep right now didn’t help. In front of him, Goshiki was looking at his feet, clearly not comfortable, his hands fidgeting. 

“Can I uh… Can I come in, please?” he said, only looking briefly at Shirbu before averting his eyes. 

Shirabu took a minute to consider it. He could just say no, close the door, go back to bed, and pray to fall asleep again. That would be great, the best scenario. But he wasn’t sure Goshiki would go away and he certainly didn’t want him to be knocking frantically on his door again. He didn’t want to be blamed for it and get scowled like a child even though he didn’t do anything. He let out a long, tired, sigh and moved to let Goshiki in. 

The spiker went to sit awkwardly on the edge of the bed while Shirabu closed the door and sat on his desk, looking at Goshiki with a hint of worry in his eyes. He would never admit it but it was there.

“Are you alright?” he asked with a sighed since the other boy wasn’t saying anything. 

“I think we’re haunted,” Goshiki answered after a moment. 

Any traces of worry he had felt vanished as soon as he understood the words he just heard, replaced by anger.

“Excuse me, what?”

“Haunted! As in we have a ghost. In the building. What do we do?”

Shirabu frowned and locked eyes with Goshiki, searching for any hint of malice in his expression but when he found none, he understood that the first-year was actually dead serious. He had been woken up to deal with a story of a haunted building. He could be sleeping right now but _no_ , he had to deal with fake ghosts because Goshiki was an absolute moron. He gritted his teeth and tried to calm down a bit. If he yelled, he would surely be waking Kawanishi who was sleeping in the room next to him. Why was had Goshiki chosen to knock on his door instead of literally any other door? 

“Did you watch another episode of your stupid show?” he asked, his irritation made obvious by his tone. 

They all knew Goshiki had been adopted by Tendou and now shared many of his interests, including his taste in mangas, animated shows, and live-action shows. Lately, he’d been binge-watching something called Supernatural and Shirabu knew that because his underclassman simply couldn’t shut up about it. He nearly had a heart attack when he learned the damn show had no less than fifteen seasons, meaning he would hear Goshiki talk about it for _months_. 

“What? No. I mean yes but not today, it’s not that!”

“Then what the fuck is it?”

“Okay, so I was walking down the corridor you know, living my life and all. And then I heard a noise in the common floor so I went to see who was there and found no one.”

Shirabu didn’t even bother asking what he was doing outside of his room in the middle of the night, he didn’t need a subplot to this already annoying story.

“I heard the noise again and it was coming from the showers so I thought someone must have forgotten to turn off one of the sinks you know? But it was the shower and you know it only activates when someone’s under them. Except there was no one.”

“That’s all? It’s just malfunctioning, it’s not a ghost, idiot.”

“No there’s more! When I went back to the common room I saw the lights flickering in the kitchen! And it was super cold! And I heard some words I didn’t understand, it was weird and scary!”

“That was just the pipes or something,” Shirabu said but he couldn’t help but wonder if it really was. He shook his head. He never believed in ghosts or anything supernatural, it wouldn’t change today! And certainly not because of Goshiki. 

“No! When I got back up the stairs I saw someone! And he… They… It talked to me! But I didn’t understand anything so I ran and went to your room since it was the closest. It was a ghost, I swear!”

Shirabu frowned. Okay, he was willing to admit that it was weird. But a ghost? No way. That shit didn’t exist and he would never be convinced otherwise. He would even prove Goshiki it was nothing but the pipes or something, a malfunction in the showers and a bulb at the end of its life, nothing more. He got up and grabbed Goshiki by the arm, not caring enough to listen to his protestations. 

“Come. We’ll see your _ghost_ ,” he said, making his exasperation obvious when he spat out the last word. 

They came down the stairs, Goshiki whining quietly behind him when Shirabu heard the noise coming from the showers. He shivered involuntarily but blamed it on the cold temperature of the room. Had someone let a window open? It was never this cold in here usually. 

As he took a step towards the showers, he felt Goshiki holding him back. He groaned and let him go, frowning at him. 

“What?”

His underclassman didn’t say anything but his eyes widened and fixated on the kitchen area. Shirabu turned and instead of going to check on the noise, he went to the kitchen. He heard Goshiki refrain a scream as the lights began to flicker around them and Shirabu had to admit it was getting scary. He took a deep breath and was about to tell his teammate to calm down, that it was just a bulb about to die and nothing else but then he saw something. 

Water was boiling on the stove. 

He tried to think about it logically but it was getting difficult since he and Goshiki were the only ones awake right now and he knew for a fact that nobody had been boiling water since he had cleaned the kitchen before going to his room tonight. He shivered again and this time, couldn’t blame it on the cold. He hated to realize he was beginning to be scared. 

“Okay, that’s weird, maybe someone forgot to put it away, I don’t know,” he said. If he was lucky, Goshiki wouldn’t know that he had been the last in the kitchen a few hours earlier. He didn’t need him to panic right now. 

Shirabu took a deep breath once again and walked towards the showers. The noise had faded and, when they entered the room, no one was in sight. Satisfied by this absence of weirdness, Shirabu didn’t even think of checking further into the room where they usually would keep their clothes until they were done. Surely there was nothing in there either, he didn’t hear any noise. He turned to face Goshiki, a smile on his face as he gestured towards the silent room. 

“See? There’s no gho-”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Shirabu saw a tall running silhouette running right towards them. He shrieked, grabbed Goshiki’s hand, and ran as fast as he could. He almost tripped on the stairs but Goshiki pushed a hand on his back to prevent him from falling. Shirabu didn’t even thank him, only pulling him along as they ran to Shirabu’s bedroom. 

“I told you it was a ghost!” Goshiki exclaimed once they were back safe and sound in the room. 

Shirabu immediately locked the door behind him, ignoring his shaking hands, just in case. When he turned, he saw that Goshiki had noticed his action and was chuckling. Mocking him. 

“You act all tough but you were as scared as me.”

“Shut up!” he yelled, his face reddened by his embarrassment. 

Maybe he’d believe in ghost now. Maybe.

* * *

When Tendou finally went to bed tonight, he felt weird.

He had woken up in the middle of the night after a bad nightmare, sweaty and shivering. So he had come down to take a shower but then, his stomach had produced the loudest noise he had ever heard and decided to make some pasta. It had taken him forever to get the gas to work, muttering some words of encouragement to it then shouting in victory when it finally worked.

Then, Tendou remembered why he had come down in the first place and went to take a shower except he had forgotten how long it took for the water to be at a good temperature. So he placed something in front of the captor to get the shower to work and waited in the little room at the back, playing games on his phone while humming a french song that had been stuck in his head for a week now. 

A few moments later, he heard some noise and got out of the shower room to see if someone had woken up and heard him. But he found no one except when he looked up the stairs. He didn’t recognize who the silhouette was but whoever had been there had gone back up to their room rather quickly. 

When he returned to the stove, he saw that the water was still not boiling enough to put the pasta in it so he decided to go take his shower since it should have been warm enough for him by now. He took his time then went back to the little backroom to put some clothes on. But when he heard someone coming, he froze. _Was it a murderer?_ But he had to get back to his pasta! He couldn’t be stuck in here! Inhaling sharply, Tendou gathered all the courage he had to run to the kitchen and try not to be murdered on his way. 

He had stopped when he heard a scream and recognized Shirabu and Goshiki but he didn’t have the time to tell them anything, they already were running up the stairs. It took Tendou a minute to realize that no murderer was there then five more to stop laughing. 

Now back in his room with a full stomach, he wondered what his two friends were doing up so late, exploring the common floor. He shrugged internally, closed his eyes, and turned in his bed until he found a comfortable position. Surely it was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Side question: do you believe in ghosts or anything supernatural?


End file.
